thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo's Interrogation
Hugo is in a dark room with only one light, a CIA agent comes in named Adam Tylone Adam: Hello Hugo. Hugo: Hey. Adam: You were born in California. You were rasied there. Hugo: Correct. Adam: You have a wife named Liza. Hugo: Yeah. Adam: You killed all those people at the airport. Hugo: I did. Adam: Why? Hugo: For a reason. Adam: Mind telling me the reason? Hugo: No. Adam: Hugo. You are on death row. Tell me now. It's not going to matter. Hugo: Okay. I'll tell you. Adam: Go for it. Hugo: Because your mom fucked another guy the night I fucked her. Haha. Adam: Fuck.. FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHY DID YOU DO IT! Hugo: I did it because. Adam: Yeah? Hugo: I needed too. Adam: To kill all those people? Hugo: I was forced to or.. Adam: Or what? Hugo: Or my wife dies. Adam: Who sent you to do it? Hugo: Named Raul. Adam: Tell me more of this Raul. Hugo: He was Spanish. Missing an eye. Old. Angry. Adam: Thank you. You'll stay here until further questioning. Hugo: Sure. But wait. Adam: Yeah? Hugo: Come closer. Adam: I'm all ears. Hugo: (Slams Adam's head on the table) ''I don't want to be here for any time soon. Adam: ARGH! Fuck.. Hugo: Your a good man Adam. Got family? Adam: Yes.. Hugo: Don't die just because you want to be a hero. Adam: Fuck.. ''(Reaches for a M911 on the floor next to Hugo's foot) you.. Hugo: Oh Adam.. (Shoots Adam) Hugo: That's one. POLICE RADIO: ALL UNITS TO THE CIA FEDERAL BUILDING WE HAVE A SHOOTER BY THE NAME, HUGO ON THE LOOSE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION, MAY BE ARMED AND DANGEROUS. MAY HAVE BACKUP. CIA AGENT IS DOWN, I REPEAT CIA AGENT IS DOWN. OFFICER JONES: I NEED BACKUP HERE, I SEE HUGO ON FOOT, HE IS HEADING TO WESTEN GATE AVE. I REPEAT WESTEN GATE AVE. OFFICER ROY: I HAVE HIM IN CUSTODY. I NEED BACKUP NOW. OH SHIT! (TO HUGO) PLEASE! I HAVE KIDS! HUGO: '' ''FUCK YOU! (SHOOTS ROY) POLICE RADIO: OFFICER IS DOWN, I REPEAT OFFICER IS DOWN. WESTEN GATE AVE. WE NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW. OFFICER BRICK: WE HAVE A VISUAL ON HUGO. HE IS GOING IN A BLACK VAN, I REPEAT A BLACK VAN. OVER. POLICE RADIO: GOT IT OFFICER BRICK. SENDING MORE PATROLS THERE. OFFICER JONES: OFFICERS NEEDED! SWAT NEEDED! SUSPECT IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS! HE HAS THREE MASKED MEN WITH HIM WITH M4A1'S! WE NEED BACKUP NOW! '' ''SHOTS FIRED POLICE RADIO: OFFICERS NEEDED ON AVE CENTRAL! I REPEAT, OFFICERS MAY BE DOWN. '' ''OFFICER BRICK: THEY HAVE A BOMB! POLICE RADIO: '' ''SWAT NEEDED! NOW! OFFICERS ON OR OFF DUTY PLEASE REPORT TO AVE CENTRAL ARMED! WE NEED BACKUP! OFFICER BRICK: '' ''OFFICER JONES IS HIT! I REPEAT OFFIER JONES IS HIT! OFFICER SHER: ESCOURTING WOUNDED OFFICER TO SAFTEY. POLICE RADIO: ROGER THAT. OFFICER BRICK: '' ''THE BOMB IS SETTING OFF! THEY ARE LEAVING THE AREA! IT SAYS TWO MINUTES LEFT. POLICE RADIO: PLEASE BACK AWAY FROM THE BOMB AND SHIELD YOURSELF! OFFICER SHER: '' ''OFFICER BRICK IS STUCK! WE CAN'T GET HIM OUT OF THE PATROL! POLICE RADIO: TRY! OFFICER BRICK: PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! '' ''OFFICER SHER: IT'S STUCK! 50 SECONDS LEFT ON THE BOMB! OFFICER BRICK: PLEASE TAKE IT OFF! POLICE RADIO: HE IS TOO CLOSE TO THE BOMB! OFFICER SHER PLEASE GET TO SAFTEY BEFORE THE BOMB EXPLODES! OFFICER SHER: I CAN'T WITHOUT OFFICER BRICK! OFFICER BRICK: '' ''DON'T LEAVE ME! POLICE RADIO: '' ''20 SECONDS! GO! OFFICER SHER: SORRY. OFFICER BRICK: NO! BOMB EXPLODES OFFICER SHER: OFFICER DOWN. I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN. ONE CASULITY. POLICE RADIO: ANY VISUAL ON THE SUSPECT? OFFICER SHER: HIS GONE. POLICE RADIO: AMBULANCES AND FIRETRUCKS ARE BEING SENT YOUR WAY. AFTER THE BOMB IS TAKEN CARF OF, ALL UNITS REPORT BACK TO THE STATION.